Guns and Drugs
by XxFandom UnitexX
Summary: Nico has built up the biggest drug empire in 2016 New York city. He was thought to be a Robin Hood to most of the low class , never killing anyone. The police never truly tried to catch him and just did a few car chases to make it look like they were trying. This changed when a murder case shows that Nico might have helped the Chronos a gang and the police have to catch him.
1. Chapter 1: The Jig is Up

Nico roamed the lightless and shadowy streets. He was going to meet a customer in the alley that connected South Gallow Street and North Gallow Street. He ran his fingers over the gun in his pocket, he felt safer with a gun because you never know what could happen in a dark alleyway at night in New York.

Nico turned the corner into the alley. His client nowhere in site. The thought that maybe this guy chickened out passed through Nico's mind. This dude did sound as though it was his first deal on the phone. Nico growled to himself at the thought that he may have come out here for no reason. He checked the watch on his phone and it was 11:31 pm.

" I am giving this guy three more minutes," He muttered to himself.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears as he said this. He saw one person walk into the alleyway. It was a young man about his age, he was 6 feet tall and he had green eyes so bright that you could still see them in the dark alley. The young man ran his fingers through his slightly curly blonde hair and smiled lightly at Nico.

" Hello. I am Will," He grabbed Nico's hand and shook it. He was still smiling which made Nico get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Nico dug in his bag and handed him the weed. " That's about 30 dollars." He told him as he held out his hand for the money.

Will shook his head " I am not paying," He said as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket. " You are under arrest for selling illegal drugs." He announced in a serious tone.

Nico growled as he bolted behind him down the alleyway. He made it into south gallows street before he was tackled to the ground by a brunette.

" Sorry Di Angelo your time is up." The brown headed girl told him as she got out some handcuffs. Nico heard the click of the cuffs and felt the icy metal on his wrist.

Before he could even say a word a third cop picked him up by his hoodie. Nico felt the cop put him on his feet. The dark haired cop patted him down and found his gun.

" You won't be needing this." The cop told him.

Nico felt a hand on his shoulder as he was directed to the police car. He was debating whether or not to put up a fight but he figured it would only hurt him in the long run. He was pushed in the car. He heard the door slam shut and he heard the lock of the door. Nico grumbled as he was already seeing the money going to waste on his lawyer. The joyful voices of the cops were soon heard from inside the car.

The girl was the first to speak " Good job, Will."

" Ya, but he would have run off if you didn't tackle him, Reyna ."

The dark haired boy then ruffled Wills already messy hair. " Hey, I did stuff too!" He said sarcastically," Where is Percy's credit?"

Reyna rolled her eyes " Can we go to the station now?" She asked them. " I happen to have a date when my shifts over." her voice was different when she said that, it sound happier.

" Reyna has a date," Will said, " You went on one last week too, so this must be that artist chick."

" Wow, Reyna I would have never pictured you dating an artist." Percy then opened up his patrol car door and Reyna hopped in on the other side. Nico heard the car door open and the blonde kid jumped in the front seat.

" Is this your first arrest?" He asked, " I know you're a famous drug lord and stuff so I never expected it to be this easy to catch you." He put in the keys and cranked the car. The hum of the engine could be felt all through Nico's body.

" I only go to deals when they ask for small amounts like you did," Nico said in a hushed and raspy voice " Less likely to get violent if it's a once of weed versus a 20 pounds of cocaine." He noticed that Will kept looking at his eyes when he talked as if it was a puzzle he was trying to solve.

Nico stared back at him through the mirror in the front. Will noticed he was caught and he decided he would just ask the question he was pondering.

" Your eyes are so dark, they are interesting," Will said, " I have never seen anything like them before."

Nico looked down at the floor as he said this. Nico didn't want him staring any longer, " There is nothing special about my eyes, Blondie "

Will shook his head " Naw, I have never seen those kind of eyes before. Trust me a lot of people have ridden in this car and no one has had your eyes." He smiled.

Nico found himself trying to think of reasons to not talk to this energetic blonde cop. He had a magnetic voice that made you want to continue a conversation with him.

Nico, after five minutes of silence, found a good question to ask," Why are you so talkative?"

The blonde cop simply laughed. " How could I not?" He asked," I mean I could write a book or even a series about the people I meet in this car. You for example probably have a great story, or at least that's what I expect from a gang leader."

Nico shook his head at his comment, " First it's not a gang it's literally just drugs, I don't condone murder. Second, I have no interesting stories, I broke the law and I got caught."

Will rolled his eyes and gave an overdramatic sigh " You don't have a story even though you have evaded the police for 6 years, built a drug empire, and have been in 3 police chases. Yeah, find that hard to believe."

" I have no good stories," Nico said, " What about you?" He was wondering what interesting stuff a New York policeman see's.

Will thought for a moment " Well once we had to stop this drunk girl from disturbing a local bar. She was in the back of the car and ended up confessing to a murder. She then claimed that I was using my charming looks to make her confess and I couldn't use it against her in court."

" I am sorry Blondie but your charming looks won't convice anyone to confess to murder." Nico plainly stated. His voice was dry and clean from all emotion.

Will made a fake offended voice " Well, I thought you were a polite drug dealer." He started to pull into the police station. He park the car. " Okay, this is going to be your new home for a couple of day's."


	2. Chapter 2: The Name

Will walked into the station. His eyes falling on a tired Reyna,and in her hand was a coffee mug that had a rainbow and said _Today Will be a Good Day_. Will walked over to Reyna and put a hand on her shoulder.

" I am guessing he didn't fess up." Will said in his normal cheery voice. He looked at Nico who he could see through the one-way window. The face the dark hair boy was making could only be described as, pure annoyance.

" No, he didn't." She told him before taking a long sip from her dark coffee. " We have been interrogating this guy for three days and he keeps saying he didn't do anything."

Will made a cup of coffee for Nico as he thought for a moment "What if he is innocent and the Chronos gang just set him up." Will implied. He then continued to pour him a bowl of cereal.

Reyna shook her head "There is just so much evidence, fingerprints, witness, and heck his gun that he had with him the other day matched the bullets." She lazily got up and gulped down her coffee. "Let's see if you can get him to break, Sunshine. He seems to have a soft spot for you."

Will rolled his eyes " I swear you say that about every single guy that comes in the station." He chuckled " Just because I am gay does not mean I am any better at interrogating the guys that come in."

He grabbed the bowl of cereal and the cup of coffee he had made before she could make a remark. He quickly unlocked the door and walked into the gray wall room. Nico glanced up at him and then went back to staring at the floor.

Will placed down Nico's breakfast and noticed that he was still staring at the ground. " Come on." Will said, " Am I not a better sight than the floor."

Nico then glared up at him. He grabbed the cup of coffee and took a long and slow sip. He then placed it down and stared at it.

" You're here to ask more of the same questions, aren't you. I have already told you I can't give you an answer. I don't know who this Charles guy is anyway." Nico had bags under in eyes today, his eyes sunken into his head making him even more like a skeleton than normal.

Will shrugged " The evidence is stacked against you, and your criminal past doesn't help your case."

Nico growled at his remark, " You act like I have committed murder before, all I did was sell some drugs okay. I am a bystander to all of this gang stuff." He raised his voice a bit which made it change from a raspy and hushed tone to a strong and clear one.

Will raised an eyebrow at this. " you're a bystander? Does that mean you know about the Chronos gang, or did you sell to them?" Will knew this was stretching it but he needs just any small bit of information.

Nico stirred his cereal then paused as he seemed to be looking back at a memory. " Ya, actually I sold to a guy that was in the gang." He told him before scooping up a spoonful of cheerios. " I knew because they all have the word Vir tattooed on them somewhere. It means hero in latin, and this guy had it right there on his wrist."

Will smiled as he finally had a lead. " Okay great, what was his name?" Will started to look around for something to write with. He then heard three words that shattered his high hopes.

" I don't snitch." The level of serious in his dark eyes made Will go mute for a few seconds. Will tried to respond to that but he couldn't get words to come out.

Nico noticed Wills response or the lack of one. "Look Blondie, I would love to help but there is nothing in it for me if a snitch. I could easily get hurt and I will still go to prison afterwards." He grabbed his coffee and took another long sip. " I am not giving a name so you can just leave."

Will felt as if he just lost a million dollars. " You're the only one being charged with the murder of Charles Beckendorf so it would help you."

Nico shook his head " No because I have enough evidence to prove I wasn't there. I was actually at a bar the time of the murder. I have also have a witness, fingerprints, and security camera footage. I have told sewage brain this multiple times already."

Will shook his head " We are getting this evidence right now. It would help you a lot if you gave us a name and maybe we could link someone else to this murder."

Nico shook his head " Blondie, learn when to give up. I am not giving a name okay." He started to put his full focus on his breakfast now, he ignored Will as he left the room.

Will was meet by Reyna's tired face. She saw him leave and gave a smile, " He already gave you a nickname, Blondie." She commented like that was the most important thing about that conversation.

Will shook his head and kicked the wall. "Yet the freaking idoit can't even bother to give a name!" He said feeling his eyes getting misty.

Reyna got up and put a hand on his shoulder " Hey chief gave us this case because we told him we could handle it. You promised you wouldn't take any of this case personally."

Will nodded in defeat as he lead himself to a chair. " I just can't let this case go cold. This guy has an amazing lawyer coming soon, he seems to have solid evidence, and as a cherry on top of this stupid sundae, he won't give valuable information. ''

Reyna looked at the ground and bit her lip. " Look Will I know this is a shitty case..."

Will didn't let her finish " Shitty is an understatement, Reyna. Charlie was murdered in cold blood and then we don't have a lead till someone says it's Nico and the evidence matches up. Then he ends up not being it and he has the lead we need to possibly get the guy who killed Charles. He just needs to give one name Reyna, one name."

Reyna smiled as a lightbulb went off in her head "We could give him a reason to give the name." She was already getting out her phone.

Wills anger quickly turned to curiosity as she started to text someone. " What are you planning on doing?" He got up and looked over her shoulder to see who she was texting.

Reyna pushed him away so he could not see the phone. " He said nothing was in it for him. Well, then we give him a reason to give a name."


End file.
